Heroes
by Ssyrin Planesrunner
Summary: A mission to robotropolis goes deadly wrong, and a new contender enters the battlefield of mobius, what strange twist will sonics life take, if things are not what they seem. warnings in char death.angst.OC.
1. Enter the Darkness

Heroes

Sonic and co. are © of Sonic Team or whoever.

Ssyrin and co. © James Hayes

Chapter One: Enter the Darkness

That night's raid had been planned for weeks: a basic smash and grab, the freedom fighters had done it hundreds of times. Sally, Tails and Antoine would distract the guards, while Sonic rushed in, grabbed whatever the plans for Ivo's latest scheme might be, but this one was different.

"Antoine, Sally, watch out! Swatbots from 9 and 12." That was all Sally heard before the Tornado's energy cannon blasted down some side streets out of her view.

"Never mind!"

"Thanks Tails, starting radio silence."

"Roger."

Sally clicked off her radio as she turned to the timid coyote soldier next to her.

"Let's go Antoine, those explosives won't set themselves."

Sonic shot though the robotic city.

"Sal really outdid herself on this plan. Having Butt-nick think I'm out of action was pure genius," he said to himself.

"But, it's weird, usually I've run into a few bots by now." He looked around, expecting Swatbots from every angle, but none came.

"Hmmm. Could be a trap, but that only means I should hurry this up." He blasted up to high gear as he took off toward Ivo's base.

"There - they're done." Sally said standing up. "Now let's go rendezvous with Sonic."

Just then a huge explosion ripped the sky apart. She looked up just in time see the Tornado, engulfed in flames crash into one of the iron structures.

"Tails!" she cried, before a large Swatbot's hand knocked her unconscious.

Sonic finally crashed through the window into the building he'd wanted to find.

"Now to find those plans..." he started, then realized he was in a large empty room with no way out. The window closed with a huge steel screen.

"I knew it was a trap!" He revved up and charged the window. Slam!

"Ow... what the?" Sonic looked up, bewildered, as the two walls at either end of the room came a few inches closer together.

"Ahh, I see you've started our little game early!"

Sonic looked to the ceiling to find Ivo's face pasted squarely on a screen in the center.

"What's new, Eggy? What's with the room?"

"The room you are now located in is pressure sensitive, so that it will become smaller as you try to escape. What's new to this little game of ours is that you sit still in that soon-to-be-tiny room, and watch as I eliminate your friends one by one." The camera zoomed out to clearly show Antoine, Tails, and Sally in roboticizers.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Relax, I'm not going to roboticize them, I'm under..."

"Let them go Ivo!" Sonic slams into the window again, only decreasing the size of his cell.

"You're in no position to bargain, Hog! Throw the first switch." A small metallic whine filled the room.

"Twan!"

Antoine was busily searching his cylinder for a way out. The whine had him redouble his efforts. As suddenly as it started the whine stopped and was replaced by Antoine's screams of pain in Sonic's ears. Then all was silent as Antoine's body slumped heavily to the floor. Sally screamed.

"OH MY GOD! ANTOINE! ANTOINE! ANTOINE WAKE UP!"

Sonic stared in shock at the screen, then intensified his efforts on the window.

"I'm going to get you, Ivo. You're mine!"

Antoine's cylinder was raised and Swatbots came to take the charred and twitching body away. Sally was glad Tails wasn't awake to see it.

"Sonic, help us. Tails is..."

"Shut up girl! Bot, throw the switch."

The whine started again this time around Tails.

" Oh God, no." Sally whispered

"Huh? Oooohhhh. What happened to the Tornado? Where's Sonic?"

Sonic closed his eyes. He had to get there. If only he could get though this window.

Then the whine stopped.

"AAAAAAHHH. SSOONNIC HELP ME!"

As Tails fell to the floor, Sally sank down crying.

"Oh God, Tails, oh God, oh God."

Sonic stopped his assault for the moment and stared hard at Ivo, his eyes bright with rage. His first real rage. Ivo avoided his eyes.

"Robotnick..."

"What is it, Hog?"

"You have taken away from me that which was precious to me. When I get out of here I will make you regret every nanosecond of it, but if you harm one single hair on Sally's head, I will kill you. I will make it slow and painful. May god have mercy on your soul, for you would soon be meeting him."

"Understood."

Ivo pushed a button on his console and Sally's tube opened slightly. She stopped crying and looked up.

"Argh!" Ivo doubled over and fell to the ground. "Fine, fine. I understand." He closed the cylinder.

"Throw the switch," Ivo said with a heavy sigh, and as the whine started again Sally understood.

"Please, Ivo, you don't have to do this. He can beat whoever is doing this!"

"No. He's too strong... unless." He stopped the machine.

"Whew, now Sonic, please calm down." Sally said

"Calm down? He slaughtered Twan and Tails. How can we trust that bastard!"

"It's not my fault Sonic, you have to believe me. I'm truly so...aacckkk!" Ivo fell, clutching his head.

"Sonic! An outside force is controlling him! We need to gather our wits!"

The whine started again, and then just stopped. Sally screamed and slumped as the electricity flowed though her body.

"SALLY!"

Sonic sank down in disbelief. The girl he had loved so much had just been cruelly torn away from him. His vision switched between her body and Ivo holding on to the switch. His eyes flared with not just rage, but hatred. Hatred for the man he had come to see as a rival.

"You pansy son of a bitch, IVO!"

"I'm sorry. I had no choice."

"That doesn't bring them back, you spineless bastard."

Ivo walked over to his console and pressed another button. The walls in Sonic's cell came together faster

"It's been fun, Sonic. It really has."

"I'm going to kill you. IVO! You coward!"

Sonic was now straining to keep a livable space between the walls. Ivo's screen clicked off.

CRUNCH!

"AAARGH"

Sonic fell to the ground holding his arm.

"It's broken. Damn you EGGMAN! Damn you straight to HEELLLLL!"

Just as the walls closed in, something seemed to snap inside him. His small body quivered then exploded with a golden radiance. Sonic had attained his "super" form, due to his overexposure to the emeralds and the stress of seeing his friends slaughtered in front of him. The explosion shattered the small building, releasing its captive.

Super Sonic floated above his destroyed prison, thinking of all the ways he would make Robotnick pay.

"Once I catch you Ivo, you're dead meat. I'm going to strangle you within an inch of your life then rip you limb from limb as you cry for mercy!"

As he approached Robotnick's base his normally pure golden fur became tainted. Slowly as the evil in him welled up his fur turned black, his radiance becoming the color of blood.

He burst though Ivo's base in a daze. Happy memories of his three fallen comrades played in front of his eyes: of dunking Antoine in the pools of water that surrounded Knothole; the first time he and Tails had defeated Robotnick (and to think it was Tails who said to let him go); and of that night he and Sal spent by the lake talking and waiting for the ring to surface.

Ivo looked up and saw Sonic.

"Oh, thank goodness you survived..." Ivo noticed Sonic's arm, then the coloring.

"Dear God."

"Well, Doctor, I did tell you what I'd do once I found you," said Dark Sonic, with a vacant tone that belayed the fact that he wasn't quite sane.

Dark Sonic saw Ivo looking at his arm.

"Oh, this. Just another one of the wounds I have to pay back - but by no means the largest." Dark Sonic set his arm back in place as he said this.

"Time to get started." He growled.

"Sonic just listen to me, I..." Ivo was cut short by Dark Sonics fist crashing into his jaw, knocking several teeth loose and sending him sprawling across the room. Dark Sonic was there in a flash to deliver a sledgehammer blow to Robotnick's face. He kept pummeling Ivo, his fists and feet slamming hard into Ivo's soft flesh at mach speeds surprising even him.

"You remind me of myself when I was in this situation. Out for vengeance, for blood."

The unfamiliar voice had just entered his head. Dark sonic stopped and stared at Ivo's blood on his hands.

"I went mad when that thing killed my wife," it said. "I tracked it down and chopped it into bits, with my blade tainted from the blood. It didn't help, so I abandoned family and friends, and lived alone in isolation for 8000 years, to forget the pain."

"Who are you? Are you the one that was controlling this bastard!"

"Yes, I had to. For you see, I need you to get stronger. I am sorry I had to use such means. I've been there before, but I need to force you stronger then you are." The voice paused "but unfortunately, his usefulness almost rivals yours."

Ivo's body disappeared from Dark Sonics hands.

"You bastard! It was you. You killed them! Now I'll kill you!"

"Don't be so hasty. You can't just go kill anyone you like. You have to be responsible with this newfound power."

"You've talked too much."

With a boom Dark Sonic rushed to where the voice was coming from and struck out, hoping for the element of surprise, but he didn't connect with anything. All he felt was the metal crashing onto his shoulder. Dark Sonic collapsed and skidded across the floor.

"A little hasty aren't we? Oh well, we'll fix that."

That was all he heard as he returned to his normal self and started to pass out.

"Damn you..."


	2. The Gathering

Chapter Two: The Gathering

Shadow looked out over Station Square. He truly felt sorry for Sonic. Like him, he had had his love torn away by injustice. He shuddered as he remembered seeing Maria being gunned down, just beyond the glass of the Ark's escape pod.

He looked down at the grass next to him where Sonic lay sleeping. Whatever had hit him left a nasty wound, but in time, with Shadow's Chaos Healing his shoulder would heal. He sat down and watched the once proud hedgehog cry in his sleep, grieving for the previous day's events.

A day earlier Shadow had been sitting in the rafters of Rouge's Nightclub. He had spent his days since the fight with Metal Sonic pondering his existence as a robotic clone, and wondering if the original would ever be found.

On this day his thinking was interrupted by a call from Princess Sally. She said that the Freedom Fighters were planning a raid on Robotropolis, and that they might need backup. He agreed to meet them there to give support.

When they got there the next day all they could see was the blood and sonic lying unconscious face down on the floor. After making sure no one else was there they picked him up and took him back to Club Rouge.

Shadow spotted the familiar figure walking up the slope.

"Two days that boy's been asleep." Rouge's winged form came into view.

"Can you blame him?"

"I guess not," Rouge came up, sat down, and started petting Sonic's head. "When do you think he'll wake up?"

"I don't know." Shadow got up and walked over to the three fresh graves on the crest of the hill.

"Antoine, Tails, Princess Sally," He lightly put his hand on each headstone as he said their names. "Victims in a needless trap. Whatever did this has to be stopped!"

"It beat Sonic, and from the looks of it, fairly easily."

"Sonic is strong but he's not..."

"The 'Ultimate Life-form'. I know I've heard it a lot, but last I checked Sonic has you 4 to zip."

"That's not important. We still need to find a way to defeat the thing that did this."

"Argh!" Ivo sat up on the table with a jerk. "That stupid hog never... listens... to ... me," Then Ivo realized where he was. "This is that bastard's ship, damnit," He said to himself before being slapped by a small bony hand.

"How dare you betray the master?" the cloaked figure in front of him screamed, Ivo just sat there, resetting his jaw and cursing his bad luck.

"Calm down, Death." A tall frail man with long white hair caught the next blow.

"He tried to warn Sonic! He shall be punished."

"Ssyrin said not to hurt him."

"Fine!" The cloaked man turned from them. "Screw up again, fat-man, and I'll have your head." With that, the strange man dissipated into nothingness.

"Now come on, you're not all clear yet." The man led Ivo down corridors created with such skill and knowledge of robotics it even made Ivo jealous. "In here." He shoved Ivo through a large, ornate steel door.

"AHHH!" Sonic jerked his shoulder from Rouge's grasp. "What did that bastard Ivo hit me with? A bat!"

"We don't know, but a good portion of your shoulder and collar bones are broken."

"I don't care, I'm going to kill him." Sonic tried to stand up, but the pain was just too much, and he sat back down into the tub. "Damn it!"

"Calm down, Hun." Rouge started again to support Sonic's wounds.

"Where's Shadow?"

"He's out getting something to eat."

"Oh." Sonic wasn't hungry. He just felt like he wanted the tub to eat him up and leave this plane, but he needed to kill Ivo first - and whoever that voice belonged to. He had to get his revenge. "Rouge?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I... Can I be alone for awhile?"

"Sure, Sonic." Rouge packed up her stuff and quietly left the room. From just outside the door, she could hear Sonic sobbing, cursing himself, Ivo, and the mysterious voice.

"Playing Wash Maid?"

"Shadow!"

Shadow walked up and listened to the sounds coming from beyond the door. "Poor guy. I have only pieces of memories from Maria's death, but he saw his love die in living color."

"Come on. We should leave him alone."

"Yes." Shadow turned away.

"Oh, did you place that call to Knuckles?" Rouge said making her way form the door.

"Yes," Shadow turned to face the bat-girl. "But why couldn't you talk to him?"

"Someone had to wrap Blue-boy's shoulder. Besides, you know Knuckles doesn't trust me." Shadow wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her blush when she said that.

Shaking off the thought he continued the conversation. "Sonic's not going to like the help, but he'll need it."

"They were Knuckles's friends, too."

"KNUX is coming?" Sonic came out of the room, pissed as hell. "NO way. This bastard is mine and mine alone!"

"Sonic, I know you're mad, but come on. Whatever got you nearly killed you," Rouge said calmly.

"It caught me off guard!"

"You're being irrational, Sonic. This isn't just your fight. We all have our own reasons for fighting and protecting Mobius from whatever dangers may face it." Shadow stepped up and looked Sonic dead in the eyes.

"Hmph." Sonic backed down. This was the first time Sonic had ever backed down from a challenge, but he knew Shadow was right. Plus, with his shoulder shattered there was no way he was about to go toe to toe with Shadow, today.

"Fine then." Shadow said, turning away." I also placed calls to the rest of the FF, and the Chaotix is coming with Knuckles."

"Good, now that this discussion is over, I need to dress your wound Sonic, before you make it worse," said Rouge. Sonic walked into the back room of the nightclub with the concerned bat following behind.

Shadow smiled to himself as he used Chaos Control to warp into the rafters. "We might just make it though this."

Ivo sat in his chair pondering. He had only lived though his encounter with Ssyrin by the skin of his teeth, by striking a bargain with his captor. Ivo would continue to be Ssyrin's lapdog as long as Ssyrin provided all supplies, and there was no more killing.

"That man is either a fool or a genius... and I don't know which scares me more."

Just then the alarm kicked on. Caught off guard, Ivo fell over in his chair.

"AN INTRUDER! Who has the testicular..." Robotnick's brain flashed with memories of Dark Sonic beating the holy hell out of him. "Swatbots. Intercept, and DESTROY!"

The only response he got in return was the all too familiar sounds of Swatbots crunching and exploding just outside his door. Scared out of his wits, Ivo ducked down under his desk, and grabbed his trusty ray gun. "I may go down, but I'm putting up a fight, damnit!"

The door to Ivo's office slid open and the intruder stepped inside. Ivo jumped up from his desk to meet his attacker, but instead of the black furred harbinger of death he expected, in walked... "CHAOS!"

The watery entity looked straight at Ivo and approached. Robotnick knew he had done enough to the ancient god to incite his wrath, but why now?

The he realized that this Chaos looked different. This one was red instead of blue, and his eyes were a matte gray that showed none of the sparkle that resided in the real Chaos's emerald eyes. Not to mention the twin swords strapped to this Chaos's back.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you, just to make sure all of Ssyrin's orders are followed to the letter."

Ivo lowered his weapon, and let out a small sigh of relief, but only a small one.

Sonic sat near the window as he waited for Rotor's plane to land. He wondered how the remaining FF's were handling the loss.

The plane landed. Knuckles was on the plane, he knew it. He hated it but Shadow was right, he need all the help he could get to even think of beating whatever lay ahead. He got up to join Shadow and Rouge in greeting them.

Bunnie was first off the plane, then Rotor and Mina. Mina ran over and hugged Sonic as hard as she could without hurting his arm. With his good arm Sonic gave her a quick hug, then dislodged her, not feeling entirely comfortable.

Finally Knuckles came out. As he came off the ramp he gave Sonic his usual cold stare. Sonic recognized why and stepped away from Mina a bit.

"Hey Knuckles, how are you holding up?" Knuckles swiveled around to see Rouge smiling warmly at him.

"Out of my way, Rouge, there's only one girl I'm here to see." Knuckles kept walking." Oh, and the Chaotix aren't coming."

"Why not?" Shadow said curiously.

"Someone needs to guard the jewel." Knuckles never looked back as he walked up to the hill behind the club, where the fallen were buried.

That night as everyone slept, a dark figure slipped into the spare room.

"Sonic?"

"Knuckles? It's 11:30."

"I know, follow me." Sonic got up. His armed ached, but this seemed important.

They walked out of the club and around behind it to the slope of the hill. Halfway up the incline Knuckles stopped completely, with his back facing Sonic.

"Sonic, there is something I want you to know."

"What is it?"

"After we beat Ivo, after we have our revenge, you and I are enemies."

"What? Why?"

"You let her die..." Knuckles turned quickly, and pointed a mitten at Sonic accusingly. "You loved her, and you let her die!"

"Knuckles I..."

"Enough excuses!" The enraged echidna drew closer. "I saw the wreckage from the plane. You could have rescued her if you tried hard enough! Why didn't you? Were you scared? Or just apathetic?"

"You know I would never hurt her."

"Not just once but twice now. It was only by a miracle that the princess survived the first time, now I guess her luck ran out. I trusted you to take care of her! She loved you and you let her down!"

Knuckles stepped right up to look Sonic right in the eye, his violet clashing with Sonic's green

"Take it back, Knuckles. That was too far, you know there was nothing any of us could have done."

"Wanna start our fight early Sonic?"

"TAKE IT BACK, KNUCKLES!"

"Make me. Show me you loved her!" Knuckles put up his fists.

Sonic looked at his arm. It was useless in a fight, but he had no choice. He got in his running stance ready for a rough fight.

"Hey, hold up!" Rouge, who had been watching from the roof, had decided to act by flying between the two fighters. "Knuckles, I know this is important to you, but if you two fight now you'll crush Sonic, and any hope we have of winning the fight against Ivo."

Sonic came out of his stance, looked at Rouge, then looked back to Knuckles. "We'll finish this later... if we survive." Sonic turned and started to walk away

"Argh, RRRAAAHHHH!" Knuckles charged after the insolent hedgehog, and readied his hand to punch Sonic in the back of his head, but his fist was caught by Rouge.

"Come on Knuckles, we need to talk." Sonic kept walking towards his room, as Rouge led the bewildered Knuckles to the top of the hill.

Rouge pulled Knuckles up in front of the graves." Look, Knuckles, we all know you cared about Sally, but that's no reason to go off on Sonic like that."

"He let her die, Rouge." He said in a growl that was low even for him. "He could have escaped if he cared enough!"

"Could you have? Could you have rescued her in that situation?"

"I..." Knuckles paused, thinking. "I don't know."

"Then how do you know he could have?"

"He broke free, though!"

"He doesn't know what happened after he broke his arm!"

Knuckles stormed off the hill, frustrated but not wanting to show it.

"Snively!"

"Yes, uncle?" a small balding man dressed in a green sweatshirt and sweatpants appeared in the doorway. He would look like a child if it weren't his exceptionally long nose.

"Snively, show our 'guest' around, give him the grand tour of our fair city." Ivo motioned towards the Chaos lookalike.

Snively gulped, " Right this way... um... Sir? What should I call you by?"

"I was given no name, but since this 'Chaos' and I seem to be of the same order of being, that name will be acceptable."

"Yes, Mr. Chaos."

As they left Ivo smiled nervously. "I have a distinct feeling this won't end well."

A few hours later Snively came around the corner with Chaos in tow. "... And finally we have the barracks. This is where our few overlander troops eat and sleep. It also holds 250 Swatbots plus the last 2 Shadowbots."

"What is so special about the Shadowbots?" Chaos looked at him with what Snively guessed was confusion.

"Ivo's grandfather, Gerald, had created a life form, not just metal and wires, but a living, breathing being. His name was Shadow. He was created with the ability to control the chaos emeralds located here on Mobius and use them in almost any way he wished. Of course my greedy uncle wanted to use him as a weapon, this cause a huge fight that ended in a draw when another one of Gerald's creations came to life and started to attack the planet. The forces of light and dark came together to beat back the threat, but unfortunately Shadow lost his life in the last attack. Ivo was so impressed with Shadow's abilities that he decided to clone him. There used to be hundreds of them, but now only three remain, the two stored here and the one that currently resides with Rouge in her nightclub."

"So one of Sonic's allies is mechanical?" Chaos looked back at the iron building

"I guess so."

"Good, we can use that against him. Now show me to my quarters. I need to contact my superiors."

"Yes sir, Mr. Chaos." This guy really creeped Snively out.

It was early in the morning, and Shadow had gathered everyone around the bar in Rouge's club. "Now is everyone here?" Shadow went around the bar naming them off to make sure, "Rotor, Bunnie, Rouge, Knuckles, Mina, myself, and Son... Where's Sonic!"

"Sorry, but there was a chili dog with my name on it." The blue hedgehog said as he suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Sonic, you bastard! You never take anything..." Knuckles's outburst was quieted by Rouge's hand on his shoulder. "Hmph," Knuckles snorted as he fell back into his chair.

"Never mind him," Shadow turned to Sonic. "I take it your shoulder is feeling better?"

"Enough to kick Lardo's fat butt, thanks to your 'Chaos Healing' abilities."

"Good, because we're raiding Robotropolis tonight!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Calm

Chapter Three: The Calm

Shadow had explained his plan over the maps of Robotropolis that Rotor had brought from his archives in Knothole. The plan called for the newly formed group of freedom fighters to be broken into three separate attack groups for the initial part of the assault on Robotropolis. The entire plan was going to be enacted during broad daylight, despite knuckles protests; because he didn't seem to grasp the fact that while Robotnik's robots would probably have some sort of night vision, most of the team would not.

The first group would consist of Shadow, Sonic, and Mina. Those three would storm Robotnik's headquarters from the inside out using Shadow's Chaos-Teleporting techniques. Once inside, their objectives were to destroy the heavy perimeter defenses, then to hit several other targets of opportunity, such as supply depot's, fueling stations, cafeteria's and the only Starbucks in the city, targeted by Sonic, who was amazed that there was only one in the entire city, and was thus, the only supply of good coffee. Then they were to hold a predetermined spot outside of Ivo's main office and wait for the other two teams to arrive.

Group two, consisting of Rotor, Knuckles and Bunny, would – after letting the perimeter defenses get taken offline – storm the west gate of the city and cut a mighty swath though Robotnik's troops to that same predetermined location outside of Robotnik's base. Knuckles and Bunny's primary objectives were simply to protect Rotor, and to take out any other targets, should any present themselves. Rotor on the other hand had the more direct job of eliminating all of the main buildings defenses from afar with his auto cannon, also to provide cover fire for Groups 1 and 3 if necessary.

Group three, that is to say, Rouge the bat, was to take to the skies and provide new orders "on the fly", if necessary. This would give Shadow's plan some flexibility to adapt to anything Robotnik could throw at them, this was important because they admittedly knew next to nothing about the currant state of affaires in Robotropolis. As well as serving the dual purpose of giving the air bots something to focus their attention on besides exerting their aerial advantage over groups 1 and 2.

Some time later aboard Rotor's plane towards Robotropolis, Shadow had the idea of giving everyone a pep talk. He didn't know why he had the idea, it just seemed nessecary to do so. He began regret his descision the moment he stood and cleared his throat.

"Alright, everyone ready to give Robotnik some of his own medicine?" Shadow the Hedgehog called over Rotor's noisy prop plane.

"As ready as we're ever going to be handsome." Rouge winked from her position at the bay door.

Shadow heard Sonic make a growling sound, and immediately intended to smite the fool, had knuckles not done it first.

"Get your head on straight!" The echidna bellowed rubbing his spiked mitten.

"Maybe I could if you'd stop hitting it Knucklehead."

"Maybe you both could shut the hell up so we could get going?" Shadow yelled. "There, now let's get serious. We're seven mobians up against a relatively unknown force of robots and gods know what else, so now is definitely not the time to be bickering amongst ourselves." The black hedgehog looked around the plane. He received silent nods of approval, except for Rotor, who had to fly the plane of course, as well as Sonic and Knuckles who were too busy keeping up with their staring contest to notice much of anything else around them. He was about to smack some sense into the two fools when Mina Mongoose spoke up.

"Oh come on, Shadow. We've got this." Mina chirped, "I mean we've got some of the worlds best heroes with us on this plane. Besides I'm sure that Robotnik doesn't have an 'Ultimate Life Form' on his side." She added with a smile.

Shadow smirked "Indeed." He paced over to Mina's chair, and with a slight bow he extended his hand out to her. "But there is only one way to find out, my dear."

"Well then, lead on kind sir," Mina giggled as she took the dark ones gloved hand.

"Alright, Rotor, Rouge you know what you're doing?" Shadow got nods from both the large walrus and the seductive bat. "Good because we're ending this war. right NOW!" With that last word shadow reached out and grasped sonic by the head, and used Chaos control to teleport all three to the street's below.

"Well isn't he the take charge type. I like that in a man." Rouge stated with a smile as Shadow's smoke dissipated.

"Well you do live with him. I'd be surprised if you DIDN'T make a move on him." Knuckles bristled.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean, huh?" The bat snapped back.

Knuckles was about to tell her exactly "what the hell that was supposed to mean", but fortunately Rotor spoke up first.

"Rouge, job, vengeance, remember? Get going."

"Hmph, yeah, we'll just have to finish this later Knucksie." She blew the perturbed echidna a kiss as she let herself fall out of the plane door, allowing the wind to catch under her leathery wings as she glided easily down to the city below.

"Knucksie!" Bunny cooed from her comfortable spot in the corner. 'That's just too cute, sugah."

"Shut up." Knuckles growled.

"Just not your day, is it Knuckles?" Rotor teased from the cockpit.

"Gods can we just get this plane on the ground so this all can be done with?"

"Now that, my dense echidna friend is not a problem even in the slightest. Better hold on to your dreads, Knucksie." Before Knuckles could react by soundly kicking the walrus in a place he was almost sure had never seen the light of day, Rotor threw the plane into a steep nosedive towards the ground, sending Knuckles tumbling end over end.

Meanwhile, also high above the streets of Robotropolis, the master of the metal city spun lazily in his chair. The room around him was aglow with computer screens, all stating things that he neither knew nor cared about. He considered everything in that room to be beneath someone of his intellect. It all just suddenly seemed so dull to the large man, now that he knew he was little more then a figurehead at best, glorified bait at worst. So he was contented to spin slowly in his black leather "Laz-E-Dictator" chair. As he closed his eyes he began to have a happy daydream, one in which he portrayed himself as the valiant and scrappy doctor, narrowly defeating the deranged Dark Sonic in mortal combat. Standing over his fallen foe he would declare that the world was forever in the benevolent iron grip of the Robotnik Empire and a reign of peace and harmony would surely follow. His dream-self was just about to confront that dimension-shifting bully Ssyrin and cow him into leaving the skies of the newly christened "Robius" forever, when acting much like an alarm clock, the doorbell to his office caused him to almost topple from his lofty perch.

"Go away, damn it! I am engaged in contemplating plans to rid this world of those pesky freedom fighters forever, and I do NOT wish to be disturbed!"

It was just as Robotnik had bellowed these last words that, he became fully aware of his error. For you see, dear reader, up until this point in his life, the only beings living alongside Ivo in Robotropolis were Snively and his army of robots. Logically since all of these were completely bent to the doctor's will he never particularly felt the need to treat them with any kind of respect, hence he never did. This, quite naturally, would lead one to bellow such remarks though a closed door without knowing exactly who, or what was behind it. However this was no longer the case.

"Oh really, good doctor, pray tell, would you care to share with me these thoughts that so demand you attention?"

That voice made Ivo's skin crawl, which was not an easy thing to accomplish. With a groan the overweight dictator slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself staring into the strangely flat grey emotionless orbs that were "Chaos's" eyes.

"Please, share your thoughts, I'm curious and I am sure the master could find them most useful, what with your proficiency in that subject." Thecreatures remarks were almost literally dripping with sarcasm, however its face held no amusement. Or anger, sadness or much of anything Robotnik surmised. It was as if it wore a mask of pure liquid for a face.

"Well, I..I." Ivo started, attempting to B.S. his way out of this one, a skill he noticed he had to use almost continually with these new "partners", but that was as far as he got into his explanation before Chaos cut him off.

"Silence you flabby, stuttering fool. We, and by 'we' I mean you, have much bigger problems then trying to save your fat ass from your own incompetence."

The old doctor, quelching his rage, cocked his bushy orange eyebrow at this. "Oh? And just what manner of problems would you be referring to?"

"Namely, that Shadow the Hedgehog and two others have just appeared in the center of your shabby little town." The creature stated flatly.

Doctor Julian Kintobar leaned heavily back in his large chair, making it groan under the pressure. A huge grin spread over his face, and he set his large powerful fists on the desk in front of him, fingers intertwined. "My dear fellow. I'm sure all of you up there aboard the Sonic Demencia are accustomed to the very best of everything the Multiverse has to offer, hence why you would dare to call my grand empire here a 'shabby little town'. I do however have some pieces of technology that I take great pride in and one of those things is my early warning system. So I assure you that there cannot be any sort of invasion happening "right now". I mean come on, I have been fighting these foolish 'freedom fighters' for several years now, and I'm sure that any sort of int…"

It was here at this point in his speech that, as if some cosmic malcontent fate had purposely set it up as such, the alarm system sounded it's deafeningly shrill cry, purely to poke fun at Robotnik's expense.

Instead of staying and facing Chaos's eerie emotionless laughter, the heavy set doctor quickly spun his chair around to face the control panel set into the wall behind him. He first made sure the defensive shield around the grounds of Robotropolis proper was operational, to keep any future invaders outside, and to make sure that the current group could not escape his wrath. Next he activated the defensive turrets as well as all auxiliary battalions of Swatbots, and Eggpawns. If it really was Shadow and two others (presumably Sonic and Knuckles) then even these normally formidable defensive measures wouldn't do much more then buy him time, however the ball was not quite out of Ivo's court yet.

"Chaos, I don't suppose you would mind lending an old doctor a hand with a few pesky freedom fighters. Just remember, I want them alive, they are ever so much more useful that way." Robotnik waited patiently for an answer but yet he heard no response from the cold and callus Chaos clone.

"Chaos?" The doctor spun around in his chair again, only to see that the crimson liquid creature had vanished leaving a softly melting metal door behind him.

"God damn it!" Robotnik brought his heavy forearm down on the desk causing it to crack down the middle soundly. "Damn it."

Elsewhere on Mobius, a female hedgehog in a simple red dress sat meditating in her sanctuary. She breathed deeply and calmly letting the air pass softly between her lips.

Suddenly she felt as though someone or something was trying to contact her, to tell her something. Then it hit her, a brilliant spark of insight shot though her heart. The Seven who belong to One have whispered in her ear. They have whispered of events past, present, and future, though she knows not of what they mean. She knows, somehow that things in the balance are not as they should be. She knows that unknown players make shadowy movements in the dark, and she knew then that she must act.

As she readies her mighty hammer for the coming battle, three masked figures watch her from afar.

"She is close." One stated from behind its grey bulbously mask.

"She is, but she is not yet ready to take upon her full role yet." Responded the second.

"Aye, but let her take her place in this battle and in the storm to come. She will be the lynch pin of all that we have created. We cannot allow her to fail us. She is the only one who can turn the tide of war, but ultimately it will be the quickster's decision." stated the third. The others only nodded.

And just as they had arrived, the three masked figures left the apartment, just as she did, heading for the G.U.N. base, towards a nonstop flight into destiny.


	4. Chapter 4: Heroes in the Heat of Battle

Heroes Chapter 4

Heroes in the Heat of Battle

"Hey Mina, how are ya holding up over there?" Sonic the Hedgehog called into the headset of his radio.

"I'm over by the prisons Sonic, and I'm doing just fine," Mina replied as she tripped up a Swatbot with a wide sweeping kick. "I know this is my first time being in a real battle, but I'm pretty sure I could kick Swat-butt all day."

"Hey now, don't you go stealin' my lines!" Sonic said laughing. He laughed so hard he almost caught a face full of Swatbot laser. He only just barely managed to duck under it and come up in a spin-dash that sent bits of robot everywhere.

"Heh, I've still got some smooth moves. What about you Shad, not too rusty after that encounter with Doom?"

Shadows deep voice came over Sonic's radio headset. "How many times have I told you not to call me that? Who came up with that nickname anyway?"

"Wooo" Sonic whistled as he sailed over an inattentive group of Eggpawns. "Someone's touchy."

"Can you just please try to concentrate? We have no idea what has happened here, I don't know but I can feel it. Something seems weird."

"Yeah, I know what's weird. What's weird is that I'm not jamming my foot into that sorry fat bastard, Eggman right now. Joking around is the only thing that's keeping me sane right now."

Shadow gave a little laugh, and there was a very audible splintering of metal in the background. "I know the feeling. Well then Faker, what would you say to a friendly wager?

"Faker, ha, I thought we were finally past that? What's your deal?"

"Quite simply that the one who destroys the most bots gets to kick Eggman, right in his nuts and bolts."

"You are so on Shadow!"

"You two," Mina giggled, interrupting their conversation. "Is there anything you guys won't fi, eek! Hey get offa me you filthy, Sonic, Shadow. Help!" The only sound that followed was static.

"Mina!" Both hedgehogs shouted at once.

"Hey guys, you're slacking." Knuckles voice cracked over the radio." Why the freak are these turrets still here? We're pinned down. Get over here."

"What?" Shadow shouted, "You guys weren't supposed to enter the city until we gave the signal."

"Whatever man," Knuckles responded, "either way we're on a clock here, Rouge is helping to distract them for us but it won't last too long."

"Damn it. Sonic go help Knuckles and the others, I'll go get Mina." Shadow ordered.

Sonic hesitated for a brief moment, he wanted to complain, but he decided that now was really not the time, and he dashed off to the western perimeter of Robotropolis. Shadow nodded and jetted his way over to the prison district.

Meanwhile, a few streets down from that very spot, Mina propped herself up against the back wall of an alley.

"Where are those guys?" The mongoose franticly thought to herself," Figures that I would get cornered by a Swatbot, while those two probably weren't even paying attention. I guess I'll have to do this by myself, or I could end up getting captured or worse."

The Swatbot in question raised its arm, intent on threatening the poor girl with it's laser." Statement; Surrender Mobian, and prepare to be roboticized, struggle and perish."

"Men suck." Mina pouted. "But it's still better then working for Butnik!" With a single hyper-accelerated move, the mongoose dashed the length of the alley and smashed her foot into the Swatbot as hard as she could.

The robot seemed almost to wince and make a strange gurgling sound, before it doubled over and fell to the ground." Whine; Right between the motor units." It beeped before the lights on its head went out. She thought, as she started walking away from the fallen bot, that it was weird that a supposed evil genius would create a robot with a weakness like that. But then again, this was Robotnik, perhaps there weren't as many changes as Shadow had feared.

As she rounded the corner, and came out of the alley, she remembered Sonic and Shadow." Heh, those two are probably still playing their little game. I should radio in and let them know I'm alright. I bet Sonic'll say something like 'That's awesome Mina.' Or something like that."

The young mongoose briefly turned bright red as she allowed herself to think of some of the other things Sonic might say, but she caught herself and shook her head to clear those thoughts.

"Right, got to stay focused." She pressed in the "talk" button on her radio unit. "Sonic, Mina here, everything is a-ok." She waited for a moment but all she heard was static. "Hello, Sonic, Shadow, can anyone here me?" She got only garbled static in return. "Hello. Rotor? Rouge? Is anyone out there?" Still only loud white noise came back.

"Great, of all the things that lousy glass-balled Robot could have broken it had to be the freaking radio." She removed the headset, and discarded the entire apparatus. "Well I guess I should just try to find one of the others, hope nothing bad happens until then."

"Statement; Surrender Mobian and prepare to be roboticized, struggle and perish.

"Damn you Murphy." Mina sighed and put up her hands and turned slowly to face the battalion of Swatbots that had gathered behind her, all aiming their arm cannon's at her small body. Mina looked cautiously from one bot to the next, trying to come up with some way to take out all of them without getting shot.

"Repeat; Surrender Mobian and prepare for. Interuption; new data, incoming new target, velocity; oh shizzle."

A sudden breeze of black and crimson swept by Mina, mussing her hair. The blur stopped as it rebounded off the lead Swatbot, seeming to hover in the air as it removed a jet shoe from the bots dome. Mina found that she could only stand in awe as Shadow the Hedgehog made his way up, down, and across the large group of robots. It seemed that no matter how many shot at him, inevitably they would only hit each other as their speedy target bounced and flourished around them. Shadow lashed out with all four limbs easily, displaying moves that only Sonic had been able to pull off, so far as she had seen. But there was something about him, no ego, no snide remarks. She had heard he was created as a weapon, but she had never really believed it until she saw the look in his eyes; the look of a calm and efficient killer. It scared her, but also she found herself getting excited at the same time.

When he had finished off the last one, he turned to the mongoose girl, and began to slowly approach her, the same cold, hateful look in his eyes. She cringed almost involuntarily, but looked up when he just passed her as if he hadn't even seen her there.

"You can put your arms down now." He said with a tension breaking chuckle.

"Err. Right." Was all that she could think to say as she lowered her arms back to her sides.

"Hey Shadow." She started hesitantly. "Where's Sonic?"

The black hedgehog sighed and turned to the young woman. "Rotor's group attacked too early and encountered the outer defenses, I asked Sonic to go help them out."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed "I see."

"He's delicate right now, and we need him in on this. I'm sorry. but I cannot allow his attentions to be pulled in different directions."

The girl only nodded solemnly.

"Shadow, we've got a problem." Sonic's voice crackled over the radio, Mina's face brightened.

"Gods, she really is mad about him, just what we need." Shadow thought to himself, rolling his eyes. He hit the respond button," Mina is just fine by the way. What's the situation over there?"

On the other end of the line, Sonic gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear she's alright, but it's getting kinda dicey over here. Rouge and Knuckles had to withdraw back to the plane, I'm not really sure why, but if I know Knux, he wouldn't leave any fight unless he was hurting something fierce. Meanwhile the brunt of Robotnik's forces seem to be right in our faces. Hey chrome-dome I'm making a call here!" The radio let out a fizzle, before Sonic's voice came back over. "Sorry about that, it's getting a little crowded up here, and we need the back up."

Shadow thought for a moment, "Damn it. We'll be there in a second Sonic." Shadow clicked off the radio, glanced at Mina.

"You think you can keep up with me, woman?"

"You know I can." Mina replied smiling a mischievous smile, and with that the two of them took off towards the west gate.

Several minutes earlier and across the city, Sonic was racing for the west gate. "Crap, why does Shadow get to play hero? Why is he getting to be mister boss man? I should be the one to lead this charge. I've done it for years now, nothing different now." Sonic slowed down, and thought about what he had just said. Finally he sped down to a walk as his mind clouded over. "Aww, who am I kidding, everything is different now. He probably doesn't trust me, figures. Well, whatever, I just hope he doesn't get in over his head. Besides I don't know if I could handle being around Mina right now."

Just as he had finished that thought a giant beam of light erupted from the street in front of him and pierced the sky above him, blinding him.

"Man," He rubbed his eyes to get the stars to stop dancing in front of him. "Rotor really loves that gun." Sonic gulped, "Probably too much."

In another few seconds Sonic almost ran right into Rotor and Bunny who were hiding out behind a building. Knuckles was across the street against the opposite building. He was breathing very heavily.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" Sonic asked, smirking.

"Stow it hedgehog!" Knuckles yelled from the other side. "What in the name of the Master Emerald took you so long?"

Rotor sighed,"What I believe our echidna friend is trying to say, is that, we're glad you're here and we would appreciate any help you could give us Sonic."

Sonic gave Knuckles a sideways glance." Sure thing Rote, just what seems to be the hubbub?"

For an answer the purple walrus just shifted the heavy cannon to his other hand and jerked his thumb around the corner. Sonic stuck his head out around the corner, but only caught a quick glimpse as a torrent of laser-fire caused him to jump back, and fall into Rotor.

"Man, that is one B.F.G." Sonic laughed as Bunny helped him to his feet. Rotor only nodded. "But they still can't shoot what they can't aim at. One turret-buster Sonic Blast coming up!" Knuckles just shook his head, and sighed.

While Sonic was getting ready down the street, inside the turret, Swatbot A-124k turned to Swatbot A-156l.

"Complaint; stupid camper's, I hate having to wait for them."

"Agreement; they are such n00bs."

" LOL. Realization; wait, wasn't that Primary Target: Sonic the Hedgehog, we just shot at?"

"Admitting; with our luck, It probably was."

"Despairing; we are so boned."

The two bots turn back to their gun sights, but it was too late as a small blue blur jumped over the barrels of their turret and spin dashed though the both of them.

After hearing the all too familiar sound of Sonic sending Swatbots to whatever sort of afterlife they may have, Rotor and Bunny ran from behind their building, right up the street to press the attack forward. Knuckles just stood wheezing with his back against the wall.

"Darn it. Why is always that blue bastard who shows me up?" Knuckles growled to himself. "I could have taken out the turret myself, I would have too if that Buzz-Bomber not gotten in my way. Damn it!" He bashed his elbow against the wall in frustration, the heavy steel wall dented.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone's still having a bad day. All the bludgeoning of robots not enough of a vent for you anymore, have to go pick on defenseless walls?"

The guardian grumbled, that voice was the absolute last thing he had wished to hear right then. It was probable that even Sonic's incessant bragging would have been better. Then again, so would have been being caught on fire. As he was thinking all of these happy thoughts, Knuckles turned his eyes skyward. Sure enough, Rouge's winged form was silhouetted perfectly against the sun's rays.

"Yeah? And what is it to you huh?" He spat.

"Oh, don't be that way luv." She sang merrily as she glided down closer to him. " You know that I hate to see you so upset."

"You, caring about something other than money? Hah, that's rich."

"Hmph, Well then, if you're just going to shove kindness back in my face, I don't have…"

"Rouge look out!" Knuckles suddenly shouted.

"Wha?"

Knuckles kicked off the wall and flew up to her on his dreadlocks, with one spiked fist ready to strike. The bat instinctively threw up her arms to defend herself, but felt the air pass by as he flew right past her. There was a loud crash and Rouge quickly spun around to see the echidna land on a balcony on the building across the street. The crushed husk of an Eggbot impaled on his arm.

"Some super-spy you are, huh? Didn't even hear this guy coming up on you." He winced as he freed his arm from the heavy remains, letting them fall to the ground below. Rouge hovered there in the air for a moment trying to collect her shattered composure. Her mind followed the quick chain of events, until her eyes landed on the slightly darker crimson, sliming it's was down Knuckles' bright red fur. It flowed freely from deep cuts along his arm.

"Knuckles you're hurt."

"Thank you, for stating the obvious." Knuckles growled through gritted teeth." I'll be alright though, nothing broken, just some blood."

Before Rouge could respond the stubborn echidna glided down to the street below, and he fully intended to walk over to where Sonic and the others were about to take on the wave of Swatbots that was about to engulf them. However, he only managed to make it just past the landing part of his plan before he collapsed to the ground with an undignified thump.

In his fading consciousness, he saw Rouge land next to him and touch his neck. He weakly tried to swat her hand away; he didn't need her help, or her pity. He vaguely heard her say something about "blood loss", but she couldn't have been talking about him, after all he felt fine. In fact he decided that he suddenly felt damn good, just a little tired. He just needed a nap and, as he gave into the tempting call of sleep, he heard the bat radio something in, but he really didn't care anymore. All he wanted to do was sleep to regain his fading strength.

He closed his eyes, but felt his weight being hefted, over what he guessed was Rouge's shoulder. He would never admit it, but as he laid there he noticed how lovely she smelled, and how comfortable he felt against her carefully manicured fur. As he felt himself being lifted into the air, he could have sworn that he had felt something wet near his side, near where her face was, but he quickly ignored it as just an effect of him staying up so far past his bedtime. Rouge crying? No, never, not her.

During the entirety of all the commotion, two very fat eyes watched, and saw all; two very fat ears listened, and heard all. Julian leaned back in his chair and contemplated all of these developments, and how he should use them to his advantage.

Project Shadow and that yellow thing had just rejoined Sonic and his merry band of freaks. While Rouge - that traitorous whore - dragged Knuckles back to their accursed plane, for mysterious reasons. He decided that he did not wish to pursue any of the trains of thought that his gutter mind had opened for him.

So now, as he saw things he had three distinct problems; Sonic, Shadow, and that ugly purple thing's large cannon, though the gun wasn't that big of a problem. It was mechanical after all; he had destroyed it before and it would be child's play for him to do it again. The other two were going to be a bigger problem. Both of them were super fast, super strong, and had a super bone to pick with the doctor. He really didn't know why he didn't see this attack coming.

"Gods, I'm getting way too old to be keeping up with these guys." He admitted quietly to himself, after making sure he was alone. "I really wish Metal hadn't taken off. But probably just as well, since I would have turned that murderous traitor into scrap for locking me inside that closet. Forcing me to rely on those Chaotix buffoons, I mean gods I still owe them money!" Ivo sputtered in anger.

Suddenly Ivo's attention was captured by a small blinking light on his monitor. It was a message, a message from some unknown source, though it was addressed to him by his full name.

"Oho, what have we here?"

Robotnik pushed a fat greasy digit against the touch pad screen. A second screen opened and formatted itself to be a fine sheet of parchment, which appeared to unroll itself right on his screen. Across it a scrawling, archaic text seemed to appear as if it was being methodically handwritten right as he watched. As he followed the text, Robotnik's face lost it's normally rosy color. The message read as follows.

"Dear doctor Julian Kintobar

I am quite pleased to hear that you have accommodated with my request to have a member of my crew stay in your city. He has told me that he has been treated very well, and with the respect that he deserves. I do however wish to apologize for any inconveniences this might bring to you in any capacity. I understand that he may be a handful at times.

I am, however, more concerned with the present situation this message will no doubt find you in. Our scanners here tell me that you have several high level targets infiltrating your compound, and one just happens to be Sonic the Hedgehog. Another seems to have mastered the unique chaotic energies that surround this planet. And not only have they infiltrated your compound they seem to have managed to do a pretty bang-up job of doing so. I must say that this is a distressing turn of events.

For you see dear doctor, it was completely in the foreseen plans that these "Freedom Fighters" as you call them, would mount a counter offensive. It was not planned, however, that your own personal forces would be so ineffective as to assure that we would not have the time required for us to implement our own defensive programs. I must say doctor; it amazes me that this war of yours had lasted so long, if this is truly the current state of affairs on this planet.

I would humbly request that if you have any troops left in reserves that you use them to bolster any defenses you have left. And that you make better choices as far as tactics are concerned. Because if any of those individuals make it to your headquarters it would be a great inconvenience to all of here.

Thank you for your time doctor.

-Ssyrin P."

Robotnik seethed with rage. He gritted his teeth and the veins in his forehead bulged. Before he started to hyper-ventilate he reached inside his desk and retrieved a small pill bottle, and tossed its entire contents of small white pills down his throat, and followed them with the glass of WD-40 he had sitting on his desk.

"Of all the arrogant, stupid, patronizing… Gah! Damn him! Who does he think he is, insulting me like that? Argh!" Ivo tossed both the empty pill bottle and the glass behind him; he sank down and rested his forehead in his large hands.

"Damn those two. Every last Swatbot I send against them is destroyed before they even manage to get a shot off, even my entire legion of Eggpawns was reduced to only a few stragglers." Robotnik stared at his monitors, trying to collect his thoughts. Finally his head hit the desk and he wrapped himself in his flabby arms.

"How to defeat sonic, from a defensive position, with his friends here, and no time to prepare? Gods, how am I supposed to do that? I mean Sonic and Shadow; just by themselves have thwarted me countless times." Ivo slammed his large head into the desk several more times, making the cracks grow. "I've even tried copying their abilities against them, and that plan just seems to get worse every time I try it. If there was only some way I could get those two to be enemy's aga…"

Once again Ivo's 300 IQ decided to show itself in what could possibly by his salvation. When his face emerged from the folds of his arms, he wore a large grin that seemed almost too large for his fat head.

"Excuse me uncle." Snively's whining voice came from behind the large doctor. "I believe I have,"

"Silence Snively," Robotnik bellowed, giving the small, balding man an evil glare. "I'm being sinister."

Snively swallowed audibly, "Yes sir, I was just going to point out that,"

"Snively my dear man, are you familiar with the inner chamber of a roboticizer?"

"No, your roundness."

"Would you like to keep it that way?"

"Yes, your greasiness."

"Well then I'm sure there are other things you can be doing, other then wasting my time."

"Yes, uncle." With a whine Snively's small form shuffled out of the room.

"Now where was I? Oh yes." On Ivo's monitor appeared a smaller screen, completely black with a large crimson rune emblazoned in the center. A white cursor with Robotnik's likeness blinked in the corner.

"Password is; L-E-G-A-C-Y" His fingers typed out the cryptic password as he spelled it out loud. "You know what they say; The more the merrier!"


End file.
